


I know that it’s delicate

by rhuebarb



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Stress Relief, alex clearly needs to be held down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhuebarb/pseuds/rhuebarb
Summary: “Difficult day?” Henry asks, and Alex can’t exactly remember.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 203





	I know that it’s delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's "Delicate."
> 
> I just think Alex would be into being tied up and taken over. This is not exactly that.

It’s been a fucking ridiculous day.

Alex slams through the front door, tie halfway off before the front door closes (ok, fine, _whatever_ , it might slam shut.) His team lost their mock trial for their trial advocacy class on _completely invalid_ reasons. He’s had an entire subway ride home to build up a head of steam, and Amy refused to listen so it’s spilling out of him before he’s halfway up the stairs.

“-and the so-called judge ignored our primary argument, which was that the defendant couldn’t have been there _anywa_ -”

Alex stops, mid-rant, as Henry emerges from his study. He’s in his home-only jeans, well fitting and worn in all the right places, accompanied by an ancient, comfortable sweater that he’s managed to make thumb holes in by forcing them through the sleeves. His hair is a mess, and Alex-

Well, fuck. 

Alex wants to be over there.

“Sweetheart?” Henry asks, squinting, and Alex knows he interrupted his writing and his train of thought but he looks so _good_ Alex can’t help himself. His feet propel him over and into Henry’s arms.

“Hi,” he smushes into the soft fabric over Henry’s heart.

“Hi love,” he hears, knows Henry is smiling. His hand comes up to card through Alex’s hair, and if it’s possible Alex sags even further into his body.

“Difficult day?” Henry asks, and Alex can’t exactly remember. “Yeahmmphf,” he manages.

Henry chuckles and threads his fingers more tightly through his hair, tilts Alex’s head up to kiss him. It’s slow and gentle and Alex feels the muscles in his neck and back relax, one by one.

It takes a while to realize that Henry is moving them, guiding them down the hall and into their bedroom. That’s fine, that’s _great_ , Alex thinks. What he could use right now is a good, hard fuck, Henry panting and begging beneath him, Alex in control like he wasn’t today.

But Henry keeps the kiss slow and deep and _fucking amazing_ , and Alex lets his head drop back, lets himself be kissed. They shuffle across the floor until his legs collide with the bed.

“Henry,” he tries, reaching for the hem of Henry’s sweater. Henry lets go of his hair and his waist and bats his hands away. “No, no, shh, love, let me” Henry says and Alex sinks back into his mouth.

Henry kisses him and kisses him and _kisses him_ and pushes his suit jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. He tilts his head and somehow deepens the kiss as his fingers find the tiny buttons of Alex’s shirt, deftly undoing them one by one.

Alex can’t - Alex _can’t_ and he leans forward and pulls Henry’s head towards him, lacing his fingers through all that blond hair, opens his mouth and fucks into Henry with his tongue. He - he just _wants_ and he grinds his hips up into Henry.

“Love,” Henry manages again, pulling his mouth away. He reaches up, finds Alex’s wrists and pulls them down to his side, before pushing Alex’s shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, tangling around his wrists and Henry’s lucky Rebel Alliance cufflinks still fastened there.

Henry’s hands struggle for a moment, tangling in the fabric, pulling Alex’s arms tight across his lower back, and a whine slips free from his lips. It’s just, it’s so - _ungh -_

“Hmm,” Henry murmurs. When Alex pries his own open, he sees Henry’s eyes clear and dark, his mouth quirked at the corner in the way Alex can’t fucking resist. 

Alex isn’t sure what Henry sees in his face, but he smiles “sweetheart,” and twists his fingers tighter in the fabric. Alex’s arms go taut, bound and trapped behind his back in the fabric.

“Henry-” he manages and then has to swallow. 

Henry’s eyes swallow all of the light. “Yes, love?” he says, tugging on the fabric.

Alex will swear on his mother’s second term that the noise that escapes his throat isn’t a whine. 

“Ah,” Henry confirms with a wicked smile that makes Alex’s knees weaken. “All right.”

One hand stays tanged in fabric, which the other slides along his waistband to the front, talented hands undoing the button and fly single handedly before sliding inside. 

“ _Uhn_ -ah- _fuck_ -” Alex managed when Henry’s fist closes around him. Henry twists the hand in his shirt and Alex is on his tiptoes all of a sudden, precariously balanced and tilting towards Henry and whatever his game is. 

“Alex,” Henry says, almost stern. Alex swallows once, and then again.

“I - _you-_ ” he manages, and then Henry moves his hand and Alex feels his eyes roll back in his head. 

He feels trapped between Henry’s hands, one sliding up and down his cock, the other tangled in his shirt around his wrists. Alex wants to touch him, wants to claim some control, but also doesn’t in a way that’s kind of . . . . weirdly profound. 

Instead he focuses on Henry’s hand, confident and sure on his cock, sliding and squeezing, and jesus, _squeezing_ on his cock and his thumb finds that spot on the underside and Alex wants to kiss him, wants to pull him down by the back of the neck and bring his mouth to him but when he tries his hands are bound and he _can’t_ , can’t move them and he feels Henry tighten his grip to stop him and he wants and he wants and he _wants_ and that’s _it_. That’s enough, he’s coming, he’s coming, _he’s-_

He’s horizontal on the bed when he figures out where he is. Henry is wrapped around him, one hand on his softening cock, the other still tangled in his dress shirt. 

“Ungh” he manages and Henry laughs.

“How are you now, love?” Henry busses a kiss against his forehead.

“Unhggh.”

“Okay,” Henry is amused and Alex can feel the smile against his forehead.

Alex isn’t sure how long they lay there but it takes a really ridiculously long time to realize that Henry is still hard under him. 

“I-” he starts and Henry uses the hand threaded through his hair to shake him gently and stop him.

“You’re ok. I can wait until you’re fully here.”

“I am,” Alex says, struggling to prop himself up on Henry’s chest. “I want - I mean, _jesus fuck_ Henry.”

Henry smiles, crooked and half a smirk and Alex wants him _so much_ he can’t help himself and pulls himself up into a kiss. 

Henry kisses back, deep and hot and fucking amazing, like everything else about him. 

Alex pulls back and grins hazily. “Baby, I’m going to blow you so good.” His head still feels like there’s champagne fizzing through his brain, but nothing is as important as making Henry feel like he does right now, so he tugs away from Henry’s hands and slides down his torso, dropping kisses as he goes.

He stops for a suck at Henry’s sensitive nipples, slides his tongue into his navel, elicits a shiver. When he finds the soft skin of Henry’s lower belly he bites at the skin at Henry’s hip, gentle but hard enough to raise a bruise, and that’s when Henry’s hands thread through his hair and _guh_ , pull him down and with purpose.

“ _Alex_ ,” Henry says, deep and with perfect vowels. Alex has no choice except to swallow him down.

Alex has been working on deep throating. He wants to be good at it, like he’s good at a hundred other things, but tonight it’s somehow easier to relax his jaw and slide his way down and down and _fucking down_ until his nose is buried in Henry’s dark blond curls, his length suddenly easy to swallow, the only thing he ever wants.

He swallows and leans forward even as he chokes a little, and _goddamn_ he feel insatiable, but he needs to pull back to get a breath and Henry’s hands relax at just the right time and he pulls back, mouth watering and he sucks on the head and breathes furiously through his nose. He looks up through wet lashes and sees Henry looking back, looking stunned and he pulls harder and Henry lets out a noise he’s never heard before.

“Swee-sweetheart-” Henry manages and Alex enthusiastically plunges back down, greedy for it, that sound, that feeling, that everything from Henry. He gets lost in it, the rhythm of up and down and up and down and Henry’s hard hands in his hair.

It catches him by surprise when Henry comes, he’s so caught up in it, up and down and again and again, Henry’s hands curled tight in his hair. Henry groans, tries to say something and then Alex pulls back, heat and salt flooding his mouth and throat, and Alex swallows, laps it up greedily, bobs, takes Henry's cock down his throat and then in his mouth. He sucks greedily until Henry moans and uses his tight grip on his hair to pull him up and off.

He continues the motion, pulls Alex up and up and up until their mouths meet, hot and salty and bitter and _fucking perfect_. Alex melts, melts like Henry when he calls him baby, no strength left.

[][][] 

He comes back to himself an indeterminate amount of time curled around Henry, under the duvet and the extra blanket they keep on the chest at the foot of the bed.

“ _Ungh_ ,” he manages. Henry chuckles.

“Feel better, sweetheart?” he asks, pulling him closer.

“Hmpf,” Alex manages, but the truth is he _does_ , like, a lot better, a lot less like he wants to burn the entire world down. He snuggles closer to Henry, not that he’d ever admit to snuggling anything. 

Henry tightens his arms and settles further into their bed. “Go to sleep, love. We can talk about it in the morning.”

Alex doesn’t have the energy to argue, and closes his eyes.

===

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr: [rhuebarb](https://rhuebarb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
